Harry Potter and the Final Fantasy
by King Harrison
Summary: An ancient book, with ancient powers, changes the lives of three teenage wizards. They are taken from all they know, and shoved into a world with strange powers and stranger entities. Separated before arrival, they must find each other and find a way to r


**Title: **Harry Potter and the Final Fantasy

**Author: **King Harrison

**Genre: **Action/Adventure

**Rating: **PG-13 (Mild swearing, generally from Ron)

**Summary: **An ancient book, with ancient powers, changes the lives of three teenage wizards. They are taken from all they know, and shoved into a world with strange powers and stranger entities. Separated before arrival, they must find each other and find a way to return to their world.

**Chapter: **Prologue

**A/N: **I'm going to ask that I don't get any flames for putting up another story while I haven't posted on my other one. I've been busy and unable to write, so I'm quickly posting this, which I wrote the first time I played FFTA. This is NOT based on FFTA, although it has some similarities.

Prologue

Sunlight, searing and bright, shone down upon a cobbled brick road in central London. It shone upon ordinary, everyday people, doing ordinary, everyday things such as shopping and peering into the windows, and eating at the cafés located in several places along the street.

Some of the people were grouchy and touchy, as they went about those everyday things. Many people tended to be so. It was in their nature. The only people _genuinely_ enjoying themselves weren't anything that could be called 'normal.'

"So I just put this pluck thingy-"

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Plug, Ron. You put the plug into a wall socket, which I will show you how to do-"

"And then you'll show me how to work this thing?" Ron asked, lugging a large box down the street.

"Yes. Now that my parents have paid for you to get electricity, things like computers will work fine."

Ron shook his head. "I'll never understand this stuff the Muggles come up with."

Harry laughed. "It's pretty good, considering that they don't have magic to aide them in life like we do."

Hermione nodded. "Definitely. I'm so glad I got to be a witch. Although, I still think it is horrible how wizards treat Muggles such as my parents. They can be just as good or bad as anyone else-"

Harry and Ron stopped paying attention as Hermione rambled on. They agreed with her, certainly, but enough was too much. "Hey, Hermione!" Harry interrupted her. "Is that a bookstore?"

Hermione's mouth shut and she looked around quickly. "Where? Where is it?"

Harry laughed, "Right there. See? _Olde Time Literature_. I suppose you'd like to go in?"

Hermione didn't answer. Rather, she hurried over to the store and entered, motioning for them to follow.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, close to laughing, and then followed her inside.

"Wow! All of these books are amazing!" Hermione exclaimed, walking around the dusty shelves of the little shop. "The further back in the store, the older and more interesting, it appears. Come on, let's go to the back!"

Ron winced as he had to carry the computer even further.

As Hermione perused the books even more, Harry glanced around, bored, until one book caught his eye. He walked slowly over to it, almost entranced. It was an extremely old book, bound in leather with totally faded letters. The only thing that Harry could read of it was 'F al ta y.' The rest was totally obscured.

"Hermione, Ron, come here!"

Ron, finally having set his computer down, quickly walked over. Hermione irritably shut a book and walked over, muttering the entire way. "What?"

"Look at this book. It's so old…"

Hermione nodded. "You're right! Hang on." Hermione pulled a small item out of her pocket with five little wheels on it. She set it on the book, and the wheels spun at high speeds until they suddenly stopped at the numbers 0 1 5 7 6.

Harry looked at the thing, puzzled. Hermione, however, squealed with glee. "This book is over a millennium and a half old! It must be protected by magic. Nothing else could possibly have made it last so long…"

Harry laughed. "That's older than Professor McGonagall!" Hermione glared at him. "Joking. Open it, and let's see what it says!"

Hermione smiled and opened the book, and then frowned in surprise. "It's empty!"

"What? Let me see!" Harry grabbed the book. "No it's not. There's some wri…it's writing itself!"

Hermione and Ron gasped and stared at the book.

Then, there was a flash, and the three of them disappeared, leaving behind only the book.

The storekeeper raised his eyebrows at the scene and then smiled. He walked over to the book and picked it up, reading the words inside.

_It has begun…_

Suddenly, the storekeeper nearly dropped the book as the phone rang. Slipping the book back on the shelf, he ran to answer it, forgetting immediately the entire thing had ever happened.


End file.
